


"i'm always with you"

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Comforts Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "i'm always with you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i'm always with you"

Even though he had Cas back from purgatory, Dean still had the occasional nightmare. He was used to the usual nightmares about the random pieces of shit they ganked every other week, but these nightmares were different. He had spent a whole year looking for Cas even though he had a way out of that awful place. The things he experienced while searching for his angel were not easily forgotten. 

It pained both Sam and Cas to see Dean wake up in the middle of the night, sweating bullets, with a need to physically touch Cas in some way - a need to make sure this Cas is real, home.

When it happens for a fourth night in a row, Cas enters Dean’s room. He crawls into the bed and wraps his arms around a thrashing Dean. He whispers, over and over, against the back of Dean’s neck, “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” 

Dean finally startles awake and turns quickly to face Cas. His breathing is heavy, sweat is making his hair stick to his forehead, and his voice is the most uncertain Cas has ever heard it, “Cas?” Dean swallows and reaches a hand up to caress Cas’ cheekbone, “Is it really you? Are you really here?”

Cas smiles as he presses a light kiss on Dean’s hair-matted forehead, “I said always, didn’t I?”


End file.
